


My Life as a Side Character

by iamaturnipareyouaturnip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamaturnipareyouaturnip/pseuds/iamaturnipareyouaturnip





	1. Seats Sweets and Debate Defeats

“Is this seat taken?” She pointed at the seat across from me. 

“No, go ahead.” I smiled. Plenty of seats on the Hogwarts express. She sat down, dark curls bouncing in unison. Her eyes darted both ways before she leaned forward and asked,

“Do you have any idea what’s going on?” I thought about the letter, the weird school supplies, the owls, and the train.

“Nope.” She smiled and stuck her hand out.

“Me neither. I’m Ophelia.”

“Annie. Pleasure to meet you… So, magic?”

“I know right?! I’m a witch? Like my aunt, apparently.”

“Yeah, my Great Grandma, she was a witch- or so my mum says. I didn’t believe her until I got the letter.” I remembered all the fuss at the breakfast table when I got the letter. Apparently, when I was born, my great gran promised I’d get a letter accepting me into hogwarts. She died a few days later, someone broke into her house and murdered her. My mum was heartbroken. My great gran, practically raised my mum. Mum doesn’t have any magic, but that’s okay, she was so happy when I got mine. My dad didn’t understand, but he was happy all the same. He was happy whenever something excited Mum.

“Can you believe we’re going to study magic?” Ophelia asked.

“No, it’s way crazy. Did you have to go through that weird bar to get to school supplies?”

“Yeah! What was that about? Luckily my Grandma left all her wizard money in the wizard bank, because I didn’t see money exchange anywhere.”

“My aunt gave me her old cauldron and textbooks- but I wish I could have got on owl or something.”

“Yeah- I wanted a cat, but I’m allergic. What do you think the telescope’s for?”

“Dunno, astronomy?”

“Hello?” A small kid walked inside, “Are these-?” he pointed to the other two seats in the car. Ophelia answered for us,

“No, come on in. What’s your name?”

 

“Colin, Colin Creevey.”

“Ophelia Waters.”

“Annie Moore.” He brought in his trunk and on top, a tiny dwarf owl in a cage. Hopping around excitedly.

“So, do you know what house you’re going to be in? I want to be in Gryffindor. That’s Harry Potter’s house. Can you believe he’s just one year older than us? He’s so famous. He survived the killing curse from You-Know-Who. I am going to be best friends with him. I can’t wait-”

“Oi! Colin, slow down!” Ophelia cut him off.

“Harry who?” I asked. He looked personally offended.

“Harry Potter! The Boy Who Lived! Quite possibly the most famous child wizard of all time! You-Know-Who-

“No I don’t.”

“Come on, even I know that. He’s a wizard terrorist that tried to take over the world and killed a lot of people with the irreversible ‘killing curse.’ “

“No one’s ever been hit by it from him and survived except Harry Potter when he was six months old, somehow it backfired and killed You-Know-Who himself.”

“Wow.” I said, only partly sarcastic. It was amazing, but the tone of Colin’s voice was funny at how serious he was about it. Ophelia smiled a sly smile and said,

“Well, well, well. Somebody’s got a celebrity crush.”

“Do not!”

“Admit it. You’re in love.” Ophelia said wiggling her eyebrows while Colin blushed furiously.

“Well it doesn’t matter. It’s not like he’d ever notice me,” he grumbled.

“15 sickles if you get a picture,” I challenged.

“One Galleon.”

“You wanna bet?” he asked, looking a little more confident, though his small, thin, stature and pale skin betrayed him. Even his mousy hair quivered.

“I can go right now. I have a camera and everything.”

“Go get him, tiger,” Ophelia gave him a thumbs up, totally serious until he was out of earshot. Then we cracked up. 

“Do you think we’ll be invited to the wedding?!” she asked, straight faced.

“We better!” Then we cracked up again.

 

“Anything from the trolley, dears?” The witch pushing the cart asked. I had seen wizarding candy before in Diagon Alley, it was weird stuff, but tasted good. I especially like choco balls. I declined, but Ophelia asked for everything. She paid in all Knuts, which led me to believe she had an allowance she had been saving.

“Wow,” I said, looking at her hoards of candy in her bag, she didn’t eat any, just stuffed it inside.

“Sorry, did you want some?”

“Nah, I don’t eat while I’m moving.”

“Why not?” I sighed, I hated explaining these things to people. I skipped the science and went for the quick answer.

“Irrational fear.”

“Oh…” she just kind of looked at me awkwardly. I don’t think I avoided that, well. Just then, Colin was back, he threw himself into the carriage in a panic.

“Harry’s not on the train! Anywhere! I couldn’t find him, I looked in every car, his friend hasn’t even seen him. There’s this other kid missing, too, and Harry, he’s-”

“Colin. Maybe they’ve just gotten to school a different way.

“YEAH, but what if he’s DEAD?! What if You-Know-Who killed him?!”

“Colin, what are the chances?”

“Bloody high because he’s met him twice! Plus how else could he get to school?!”

“I don’t know, Colin, but he’ll be at school, I swear. He’ll be there,” Ophelia was much better at assure people than I was. I like Ophelia. She’s a great person, honestly, I always wanted a friend like this. Ophelia was calming and happy. She was also, at the same time, energetic and passionate about some things.   
She was so smart, too. I bet she was going to be in Ravenclaw. She had told me about the different houses, she thought I was a Hufflepuff, which sounded cool. Ophelia was easy for me to talk to. We had even gotten into a couple debates, which I love. Neither of us have real opinions, we just play opposing parts, presenting evidence. I’ve always liked it, but Ophelia was the first person to share my interest. Most people take it personally when I argue or raise their voice, but Ophelia did it with a smug grin and a structured argument.

“Yeah, yeah, alright. If you say so, I trust you. But, Ophelia, I just-”

“Sweets?” She gestured to her bag full of stuff.

“Oh, yes, definitely.” His mouth watered as she handed him a chocolate frog.


	2. Chapter 2

"Manner of a Hufflepuff and wit of of a Ravenclaw," The hat murmured. It was strange to have a living thing on your head, but the hat continued, "But determination and passion of a Slytherin."

"Slytherin?" I asked the hat. It paused, I could tell it was going to announce my house, but hesitated.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I just, they sound scary, they crave power, isn't that a bad thing?" I shifted nervously, I didn't want to stand up there to long, but Marlee Fren had been up for a solid minute.

"You know, you aren't the first to ask that. A thirst for something better in life isn't wrong. It's the path to progress. If Bach didn't think music could be better, if he didn't search for power over the music, would he have played anything beside hymns?" I considered how the hat must be reading more than my personality, if it mentioned Bach.

"But the Church saw him as bad. They threw him in prison. They saw the devil in his music, what if that happens? What if they think I'm evil? Everyone thinks Slytherins are evil."

"You realize no one but you remembers Bach as anything but a genius, right? Look for power, it's natural in you, Slytherin. Are you ready to claim your house identity?"

"You know what? Yeah. I'm a Slytherin. Shout it to the rooftops," I said, straightening up. All eyes were on me as the hat yelled a booming yell that shook the room and echoed.

"SLYTHERIN!"

 

The Slytherin Table cheered as I shed the hat. I caught a glimpse of Colin's face. It fell with disappointment. Other fist years around him whispered in his ear and he laughed. I looked away with my dignity hurt, but I decided not to show it. The other first years shooted over, watching the next kid get sorted into Hufflepuff. I cheered as more people joined the table. I even cheered when Ophelia was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Hey, you know her?" A second year girl to my left elbowed me with a sneer.

"Yeah, we met on the train," I said, not wishing to disclose more information, judging by the look on her face.

"Her Grandma was a blood traitor. Mudblood. I'm Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson, by the way." I looked at her, I didn't know what she meant, but she said things like an insult, so I was unsure whether to smile. Ophelia was my friend. I was going to avoid this Pansy Parkinson, she held herself- just wrong.


End file.
